


Fire Star(ter)

by tarotortwindrill



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Descent Into Darkness, Established Mario/Peach Toadstool, Established Relationship, Eventual Madness, F/M, Fire, Fire Powers, Loneliness, Moral Dilemmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Tragic Romance, star power, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotortwindrill/pseuds/tarotortwindrill
Summary: The first time he used its power, it burned an immense heat that he knew would never go away, even after the searing had long disappeared.---(Tags may contain spoilers later on!)
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 5





	1. When All You Have Is A Hammer

Mario liked his hammer.

It wasn’t a particularly interesting hammer. It felt ever so slightly heavy in his arms, and it could hit hard too! But all hammers could do that. So why did this hammer feel so special?  
  


It was his. Of course it was special. If he could, he would write a big red “M” on one of its sides just to show everyone it was his! Imagine the looks on the Goombas’ and Koopas’ faces when they get squashed by a big “M”!

He remembered one time where he almost lost his hammer. It was because one day he felt like swinging it; so he twirled around _(one, two, three times)_ and put a spring in his step _(four, five, six)_ and shut his eyes _really_ tight _(seven, eight, nine)_ , and…

It flew straight outta his hands!

He got very worried when he lost his grip. He shouldn’t have let go. Why did he let go? But his worries quickly dissipated when he found his hammer a few feet away! So everything was fine.

He wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

Mario liked toads!

I mean, what could you _not_ like about them? They were cute, squeaked when they walked, always friendly to others, were cute, were great hugging material, loved his hammer, and somehow, _despite_ what you may think, they were cute!

“Hi, Mario!” a toad once said to him. “I really like your hammer!”

Mario smiled. Toads were nice when they mentioned his hammer. His hammer was cool! Those toads were cool! Everything is cool.

Sometimes the toads liked to play games, such as tag or hide-and-seek! Usually the toads kept to themselves when they played games, but sometimes they'll invite him and they could all have fun! Mario liked having fun.

“Tag!” a toad kid exclaimed. “You’re it, Dane T.!”

“Aww…” the other toad kid murmured, “...you know how I can never be good at tagging you guys!”

“C’mon, Dane! We’re just having fun!”  
  


“Oh, okay. But don’t you two laugh at me when I trip!”

He knew toads had names. Some of them, at least. He wished he had a notebook to remember those names, because sometimes he would forget one toad’s name, and then forget another trying to remember that one toad’s name, and then another trying to remember _that_ name!

Mario didn’t want to forget about anyone.

* * *

Today was a special day for Mario; because Peach baked a cake for him! Peach was Mario’s sweetheart, after all! Sometimes Mario would call her his little Toadstool, and Peach thought that was a funny little nickname. She knew he loved her, and she liked that.

“Peachy! Peachy! I’m-a here!”

“Did you get my invitation?”

“Of-a course I did! You know I’ll always be-a there when there’s cake!”

Mario sat down on one of the chairs Peach put out for him, and on the table was a pretty little cake adorned with whipped cream and strawberries: his favorite!

“This time I used a new recipe for the cream! My apologies if it isn’t as fluffy as before…”

“Don’t worry! I bet it’ll taste even better than-a before!”

“Oh, Mario, you’re so sweet…”

“Like this-a cake, right?”

He loved her. She loved him. And that was all that mattered.

But most importantly, the whipped cream was delicious.

* * *

“Mario...can we have a little talk?”

Mario enjoyed talking with Peach. However, he didn’t know why she wanted to talk to him first. But he knew she meant well, because she always did!

“What is it? Is it about the wonderful cake you made?”

“No...it’s about something else.”

Huh?

He usually could understand her just fine. But what did she mean? ...It was probably nothing.

“...I know you feel happy with your hammer. I get that.”

He did. Mario liked his hammer. So much that one day he could find a red marker and write—

“But why do you feel happy with it?” 

...Because he liked it. And he could smash enemies with it. And if he tried _really_ hard, he could swing it and watch it fly! His hammer was amazing!

“It’s my own! My favorite! I wouldn’t have asked for anything else-a!”

Peach smiled, a slight smile, before turning her head where Mario couldn’t see the face he looked forward to seeing every single little day.

“Still as cheerful as always...”

“Eh?”

“Oh,” she gasped, “it’s nothing.”

* * *

You know...why _did_ he feel happy with his hammer?

It was his hammer, after all. It helped him out. It could pummel enemies on varying degrees of awesomeness…

...but could it do so much more?

Above him was a question block, its color a bright gold like all the other question blocks he had seen before. He liked question blocks! They gave him cool stuff such as mushrooms or fiery flowers or cute little leaves that made him grow a tail; and if he was lucky, they could give him a super star and he would be _INVINCIBLE!_...For a few seconds, give or take.

“Oh boy!” he exclaimed, a smile on his face. “I hope I get-a something nice!”

A simple jump, a simple _bump!_ And what he saw...

…

He hadn’t seen a powerup like this before.

It looked like a star, the shape was on point, but...it looked angry. He didn’t like it when powerups were angry, not one bit! And, even though he couldn’t quite see it, he just knew of its fiery power within…

Hey! Stars aren’t supposed to act like fire flowers! Were they?

...Unless this was a different type of fiery power.

He looked back to see he was still holding his hammer. He wasn’t supposed to let go of it, right? The hammer he loved the most, the hammer that stuck with him through thick and thin….

He looked at the strange star again. Then at his hammer again. Then at the strange star again. Then his hammer again.

Again and again, he thought, stuck in a crossroad.

He jumped up, his feet firm on the bricks below him once he landed. The strange star containing that strange fiery power was just in his reach. His grip on the hammer firmed. All he had to do was tap it, right?

So he did.

_And it burned._

* * *

The first thing he wanted to look at was his hammer. It felt hot. _Very, very, hot._

He needed to release his grip. But he couldn’t. Despite the pain, the searing, _blazing_ pain, he still held on.

His mind was racing. _Why wouldn’t he let go!?_

Mario looked down to see that his body was up in flames and his blood was boiling. It hurt so much, and yet... _and somehow…_

He wouldn’t let go.

The hammer glowed with an iridescent light. It looked like it was positively on fire; burning with life, with focus, with _power._

He shut his eyes, waiting for the flames to die down. Then he could think.

* * *

It was over.

He checked his gloves. He didn’t seem to notice any damage from earlier, oddly enough. He took them off to check his hands just to make sure, and they didn’t have any burns or scars or anything!

He felt strange. It _knew_ it had hurt, but…

Mario looked at the space where the star once was. The feeling of his hammer burning with life was still fresh in his mind.

_It was burning with power._

...

He needed to know more. 

  
  



	2. Come Hell or High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario talks with Peach.

The first day he talked to her was just like any other.

…

“Toadstool?”

“Hm? What is it, Mario?”

Mario found her by herself in her pretty pink dress, enjoying a cute-looking parfait under the loving shade of a parasol on the table where she sat. If only he could have a cute-looking parfait too!

His hammer calmly laid on his shoulders. It wouldn’t hurt to tell her, right?

“I found a strange-a powerup earlier!” 

Right.

“Oh...well, what did you do with it?” she asked, in between spoonfuls of parfait.

“I tried it, and…”

He had to tell her. She needed to know. What sweetheart was he if he tried to lie to her?

“...it felt like an intense Fire Flower!”

Silence. He knew Peach was going to respond, but it seemed like she was thinking things over. An intense Fire Flower? Who would believe  _ that? _

Mario knew it was a different type of fire, after all.

“Sit down, please. I’d like to talk to you about this...situation.”

Of course he would; he’d do anything for her! So he sat down  _ (without letting go of his hammer, mind you) _ and waited for her to continue.

“Mario...did you feel anything when you picked it up?”

“Well, I felt hot.  _ Really  _ hot! Fire flowers never did  _ that  _ to me!”

Peach sighed. “Was that all you felt?”

“That’s not all! I looked at my hammer, and it wasn’t even damaged! Instead it felt enhanced; full of power, in fact!”

“I can understand  _ that. _ ” she replied condescendingly. “It’s a  _ power _ up, after all.”

“True, but…” Mario didn’t know what to say. He knew he said it felt like an intense Fire Flower before, but now he wasn’t even sure if  _ that  _ was true. “...it didn’t  _ feel  _ like one.” he managed to say.

Peach ate another spoonful of parfait. Mario waited.

“...What do you think?”

She didn’t respond.

“Just so you know, I’m not sure myself.”

* * *

The second day he talked to her was a more private discussion.

…

Mario was surrounded by the peaceful castle walls. Peach was waiting for him. He knew that was true. A Toad said hello. He greeted him back. They knew each other well.

“Mario, you’re here!” she said, a slight smile on her face. She slowly walked down the steps from her throne to where he is and held his hand, where she escorted him to a room where there weren’t any toads or other people that could spot them.

“So why are we here again, Peachy?” he asked, his body slightly shaking. (He shrugged that off as boredom. Boredom could do odd things, right?)

“You mentioned a strange powerup before, right?”

He twiddled his thumbs. “I did. And?”

“You said you felt powerful with it, right?”

“...Sort of.” he replied, with a small shrug. He shook some more, waiting for Peach to come up with a reason  _ why  _ he felt that strange power. He liked the feeling of it, why  _ did  _ he like it!? He needed to know why for a mind like her. 

He had to.

…

“Mario, let me tell you something.”

He hesitated. Why wasn’t she giving him a straight answer? Whenever he felt down, she cheered him right up. She was always there for him. What could she say about  _ this? _ Maybe it was beyond her knowledge and he was clueless about it, or maybe she knows about something he doesn’t. But she doesn’t hide stuff him because she’s his sweetheart, and sweethearts don’t—

“You never needed its power to be strong.”

…

For the first time ever, Mario felt himself at odds.

“Toadstool, I want to know about the power it gave me.” he shot back, looking at the weathered ground beneath him. “It’s not about if it made me strong or not. I just want to know why the searing pain made me feel a power I never felt before.”

“I don’t know about that, Mario. I haven’t heard of a powerup like that in—”

“Why didn’t you tell me that to begin with?” He continued to shake, feeling his body temperature steadily rise.

“Mario...why won’t you look at me?”

…

“...I have to go.”

_ He needed to know. _

* * *

The third day, he hid himself away.

…

_ “You never needed its power to be strong.” _

As he sat near the outskirts of Toad Town, Mario thought about those words; her words. He knew it wasn’t right to get mad at her for saying something he knew was true; he  _ was _ strong before he found the Fire Star; he didn’t have or desire its power when he saved Peach before.

Maybe what he said to her was wrong. Maybe he didn’t need to know about its power. Maybe he should just forget about everything that happened and move on. He wanted to move on, in fact.

Mario clutched his chest. He felt himself heating up again. But it wasn’t like he was arguing with Peach like before  _ (if you could even call it an argument) _ and getting angry  _ (if you could even call it simple anger) _ . Or...maybe it was hot out, and...uhm… _ (but it was cloudy. so it couldn’t be hot out.) _ There must’ve been  _ some  _ reason why—

Then he realized. The effects of the Fire Star never truly left him at all.

…

“Mario?”

Her voice.

“Peachy! I didn’t see you walk by.” he sheepishly murmured, trying to hide the fact his power never truly went away. He knew sweethearts shouldn’t hide stuff from one another, but this was a clear exception. All he had to do was act like the whole Fire Star thingy wasn’t as bad as it was, right?

“Are you doing alright? You looked worried, and I wondered if it was because of the day before, and…”

“No! I’m fine, really!”

“Mario,” she said, “you don’t have to lie to me. We can talk it out and figure out what to do. We’re lovers, you and I. We shouldn’t have to hide things between each other.”

_ This was the exception—the unfamiliar power of an unimaginable fire that will never go away—he should never tell her about that; for her own sake. _

“I know, my little Toadstool…”

_ The only exception. _

“I know.”

_ For her own sake. _


	3. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario feels a bit more tired than normal.

Mario was alone. Alone with the remaining influence of the Fire Star in his body. He felt warm, uncomfortably so. Mario didn’t enjoy feeling uncomfortable.

“What have I done?” he said to himself. “Saying that to the love of my life...I must’ve broken her heart.”

Without needing to put a hand to his chest he could hear his own heartbeat. It was a rare sight, but he knew it was possible.

And then it beat faster.

“Eh? What’s going on?”

Usually his heart beat faster when energized or stressed, and he didn’t feel either of those at the moment. Or maybe he was thinking about things too hard and needed to breathe!  _ (that must be it, in and out.) _

_ (in and out) _

_ (in and out) _

_ (in and out) _

_ (in and—) _

…

_ (Wind breeds fire.) _

His body lit up. All he could see was red.

He couldn’t move, as if the flames were suffocating his cursed body. He couldn’t speak, as no sound came out other than his futile screams.

He was alone; alone with the Fire Star’s power.

His eyes closed shut. The darkness took over.

* * *

_ (White hot, isn’t it?) _

_ (Typical. You try to calm down and end up making a literal flare out of yourself. I get that. It happens.) _

_ (But my power is unbelievable, improbably so. It’d be a waste to try to think of that “incident” as horrifying. Just think of it as a learning experience.) _

_ (Think about the princess. How would she feel knowing you nearly burnt your room down? Heh. That would look cool.) _

_ (You’re probably still lying there, scared out of your mind while the flames die down. Sooner or later they’ll ignite once more, and you’ll be there to see it.) _

_ (I’ll be sure of that.) _

* * *

_ He couldn’t tell her about what happened that night. _

Those words echoed in his mind as Mario walked toward her castle, dragging his hammer along with him. He drowned out any other sound that came in his view, and not even the toads’ playful banter could phase him in his state.

“Dane T.! Let’s play hide n’ seek!”

“We just played tag! I’m still exhausted...hey, there’s Mario!”

“That’s Mario, alright! But why does he look so...sad?”

“Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep last night?”

“Mario’s always cheerful! There’s no way a lack of sleep could bring  _ him  _ down!”

He finally made it inside the castle, even after sleep deprivation had started to slow him down. He just needed to talk to her, and then he’d get better. That  _ had  _ to work. It always did, and it always should.

_ He couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t. _

“Hello, Mario.” She tilted her head with worry at his state. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he managed to muster before quickly succumbing to exhaustion.

…

When he finally managed to recollect himself, he was alone with Peach once more. She had a concerned expression on her face, something he wasn’t used to seeing. He didn’t like it when she was upset.  _ (but he certainly knew why.) _

“I’m worried about you, Mario. How could you say that you’re fine, then pass out right after!?”

He looked down at his hands, his gloves grayer than normal. He clenched them tightly.

“I’m  _ fine.  _ Everything’s alright. You don’t need to worry.”

_ (sweethearts don’t lie sweethearts don’t lie sweethearts don’t lie) _

“Don’t you remember what I said?” she asked, even more concerned. “We don’t have to lie to each other. We can talk.  _ Please. _ ”

“But what if I don’t want to talk about it?” he shot back, fists still clenched. He could feel the familiar fiery power within, and he felt as if his restraints were weakening. But he couldn't let his guard down around Peach. His little Toadstool. His  _ sweetheart. _

_ (i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you, he wanted to scream) _

_ (but he doesn’t want to) _

_ “Why?  _ Why are you acting like this? You never were like this to me, or  _ anyone _ before…”

Her words seemed like nonsense now. She didn’t make sense anymore. Nothing made sense anymore. It wasn’t like this before. It should have never been like this.

_ (i love you please we can make this work i’m so sorry i don’t want to hurt you i love you i really do please don’t be mad at me please forgive me please understand please please please—) _

_ “Help me.” _

And then he burst into flames.

* * *

_ (Alas! What was once intended to be a dime-a-dozen confrontation has turned awry!) _

_ (On the bright side, it seems you aren’t as afraid of my power unlike before. Honestly, it was embarrassing to see you hide it for so long. You know it isn’t you to hide stuff, after all.) _

_ (You’re probably thinking, ‘What did you do? Why did you make that happen?’ And to that I answer…) _

_ (It was all you.) _

* * *

“Peachy!?”

She wasn’t moving.

“Peach, are you okay!?”

She didn’t respond. He checked for a pulse. Still breathing, surprisingly.

But he knew one thing for certain. He had hurt her. And now he was truly alone.

His hands were heating up. Curiously, he looked at one of them to see a tiny orb of heat appear on its palm. In a few moments, what once was a simple orb turned into a flower made of fire; and how the petals slowly revealed themselves reminded him of water lilies. And another few moments after forming, the petals of fire split and flew away, circling towards the ceiling before exploding in a fiery light.

And somehow, it made him feel calm.

* * *

“I found you, Mini T.!”

“Aw, man! You’re no good at tagging, but you’re incredible at seeking!”

“Just call me Seek T. from now on! ...Hey, that’s Mario!”

The toads spotted him walking back, with a hand firmly gripping his hammer and the other looking at where the fire lily had spawned. Mario looked at the group with intrigue.

“Mario, Mario! Why were you so tired earlier? Nothing brings you down!”

“I just had to have a little chat with Peach. She always manages to cheer me up.”

“Of course she does! She can cheer anyone up!”

“Yeah! Now let’s play some more, Dane T.!”

“That’s Seek T. to you!”

The group of toad kids laughed to themselves before running off to play more of their games. Mario looked back, letting out a sigh. He only hoped things would get better from here.

* * *

_ (Pathetic. You still have the mind of a child, don’t you? No matter how many spikes or turtles you face to save her, you still think everything’s sunshine and happiness.) _

_ (The world isn’t like that. In reality it’s full of darkness, desolation, and so much more. Isn’t that much more satisfying to face? Of course it is!) _

_ (You might not know it yet, but you’ll know when it’ll come. Until then, I’ll wait to see your grand reaction.) _

_ (...) _ __   
  


_ (Fingers crossed.) _


	4. My Blood Runs Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario deals with his powers.

“The Princess was found unconscious. Did you know of this?”

It was another toad facing Mario, but he didn’t have the childish or youthful manner the other toads had. He wore a white scarf and had a stern expression on his face.  _ He must’ve been one of Peach’s personal guards, _ he concluded.

“...Yes,” he managed to answer, “I found her lying there, but I was only a witness.”

_ (i can’t tell you.) _

“So why didn’t you call for help? Aren’t you two in a relationship?” the guard asked.

_ (i can’t tell you.) _

“I was sleep deprived. I couldn’t have mustered up the energy to do that.” was the only excuse he could give.

“Are there any other details you could give? I’m sure even if you were sleep deprived you still have some memory of the incident.”

_ (you won’t get me to tell you anything.) _

“We were alone. Exhaustion took me over, so she helped me into another room to have a private discussion. I...I don’t remember anything after that.”

“You don’t remember that she passed out?”

_ (i remember, but i won’t tell you.) _

“Maybe she fainted. I don’t know what happened to her, I swear!”

“And how does just ‘fainting’ explain her burn marks!?”

…

He hurt her.

…

“Mario—”

He disappeared into the flames.

* * *

_ (Would you look at that; your first kill. I told you repressing your true nature wouldn’t do any good.) _

_ (But you shouldn’t waste your time worrying about the consequences. Just revel in the knowledge that you’ve taken care of that pint-sized showoff.) _

_ (You’re maturing well. Tell me, do you still believe in those sickeningly sweet ideals of your prolonged childhood? Or are you willing to change your mind, and embrace your newfound self?) _

_ (Until it comes, I’ll be waiting.) _

* * *

He killed someone.

That toad was dead.

He was a murderer.

_ (blood blood blood burns burns burns so much blood so much burns) _

When the deed was one, he heard a voice.

He couldn’t recall a voice from elsewhere.

He clutched his chest. His vision blurred.

_ (it hurts it hurts it hurts so much i can’t live with this crime i can’t live with this pain i can’t i can’t i can’t) _

He had to run. To where? The other toads? Away? Peach?

They couldn’t know. But he couldn’t restrain himself anymore.

_ Run. _

_ (run run run run run you have to run where nobody can realize how far you’ve gone where nobody can know of your crimes where nobody can try to see you run run run) _

So he did.

* * *

_ (Hehe...your mind is in shambles now, isn’t it? This is just getting better and better!) _

_ (Don’t fret, my host. Growing up may seem difficult, but I assure you it’ll get easier.) _

_ (And don’t take this the wrong way. I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to—) _

_ “SHUT UP!” _

_ (...) _

**_(What?)_ **

“Stop…please, stop trying to influence me!”

_ (I’m not trying to influence you. I’m trying to show you who you really are. I’m  _ **_helping_ ** _ you.) _

“You made me hurt my lover! You made me kill another! How is  _ that _ helping me!?”

_ (I’m surprised you still have the mental strength to fight back. But it won’t do anything now. It’ll be better to let things happen, okay?) _

“Answer me! How is all of that considered help!? I just want an answer... _ please… _ ”

_ (Children shouldn’t ask petty questions. You’re a grownup. And I’ll help you act like one.) _

“Why…?”

**_(Because you deserve it.)_ **

* * *

_ (i’m alone but i’m not) _

_ (i’m alone with the voice in my head) _

_ (the) _

_ (the voice) _

_ (does it want to hurt or help) _

_ (i don’t know) _

_ (i just don’t know) _

_ (...) _

_ (i’m still a child, am i?) _

* * *

_ (You’re broken, aren’t you? Heh. That’s good. Now I can do what I’ve always wanted to do.) _

_ (It’s okay, my host. You don’t have to cry. You might be broken, but I can fix you. It’s not too late.) _

_ (You aren’t a child anymore. Grownups don’t cry so easily. Grownups don’t break so easily. I want you to grow up.  _ **_I will make you grow up._ ** _ ) _

_ (This is for the best. I know you aren’t a child deep down, who still thinks of good intentions and perfect sunny days. You’re a grownup, who revels in knowing the darkness will not hurt him, who revels in the realization his powers will not hinder him, who revels in his true potential.) _

**_(You’d like that, wouldn’t you?)_ **

* * *

He looked up to see a dark sky, barely being able to see any stars. It was all unbridled darkness, wasn’t it? There wasn’t any point in believing in bright skies anymore. There was no such thing as those in this world.

Nothing but darkness.

Nothing.

…

Something.

* * *

_ (Hm? What’s this? A change happening inside you? Could it be the heat welling up in your heart? Or maybe you’ve just got an explosive temper? Hehe, you see what I did there?) _

_ (But I should cut the crud. You’re going to grow up at last! After all those failed attempts at resisting, you finally decided to let go of those childish ideals. Believe me, it’s such a pain to deal with idealists.) _

_ (You’re not an idealist anymore. I mean, a person like you won’t even need optimism where you’re going! It’s nice to see you change for the better after so long. I bet you’re heating up just thinking of the possibilities!) _

_ (Almost as if your blood’s blazing.) _

* * *

Nothing.

What was beyond him was nothing. No sunshine. No smiles. No happiness.  _ Nothing but darkness. _

Everything he knew before was a lie. His ideals he held up for so long, to make himself keep going on, to make everyone he knew keep going on,  _ they were all lies. _

_ There was no point in believing such delusions. No point at all. _

_ He was going to grow up. _

**_And nobody could stop him._ **

* * *

  
  


_ (I was right! You’re just about to explode with rage! The pain of false beliefs replaced with a newfound desire for power...I  _ **_love_ ** _ it.) _

_ (Soon you’ll feel unimaginable strength from your maturity. Your body will change into a form more... _ **_fitting._ ** _ And your mind...well, that’s a surprise!) _

_ (So? Are you ready for your coming of age?) _

_ “I’m ready.” _

_ (...) _

**_(Good.)_ **


End file.
